U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,050 to Vanderploeg et al, published on Apr. 1, 2008 teaches a servo side shuttle apparatus and method for a molding machine includes structure and/or steps whereby a shuttle plate is disposed adjacent at least one of a first mold half and a second mold half of the molding machine. A guidance assembly is coupled to the mold half and guides the shuttle plate linearly across a molding face of the mold half. A drive mechanism is provided to drive the shuttle plate in a linear direction. An operation structure is coupled to the shuttle plate and is configured to perform an operation on a molded article disposed either in the mold cavity or on the mold core. The operation may include removing the molded article from a mold core, applying a label to a mold cavity, and/or closing the lid of a molded article while it is resident on the mold core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,597 to McGinley et al, published on Aug. 6, 1991 teaches an injection molding apparatus and process for forming a plurality of first parts and a plurality of complementary second parts during a single molding cycle has a system for removing parts molded during each cycle and for assembling the parts into finished articles. The system includes a plurality of rotatable suction cups for removing the parts and for aligning them with and inserting them into a series of loading ports in a central mold member so as to mate respective ones of the first parts with respective ones of the second parts. The central mold member further has internal chute assemblies for conveying assembled articles away from the mold. A novel system for driving the rotatable suction cups uses a rotatable member mounted to various mold halves and a camming arrangement whereby relative movement of the mold halves during the mold closing and opening motions causes rotation of the suction cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,806 to Ehrler et al, published on Dec. 29, 1987 teaches a sprue part that is cut and removed from the injection mold part during the manufacture of information storage disks by an injection molding process. The highly sensitive molding of an information storage disk is protected from damage by the sprue and the deposition of dust particles during stripping by this process. The sprue is punched into a part serving as the die of the injection molding tool and subsequently removed, in particular by suction, through an orifice leading from inside the part, together with the dust particles generated in the punching process. Preferably, the sprue is punched out and removed with the injection molding tool closed. The injection molding tool must be opened only after the sprue and the dust have already been removed, thus ensuring that the molded product has an especially good quality.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,981,634 and 5,141,430 to Maus et al, published on Jan. 1, 1991, and Aug. 25, 1992, respectively, teach an injection molding process creates a micro clean room environment inside a mold cavity which can stay closed to airborne contaminants while ejecting and transferring the molded part out. The molded part is formed and solidified at a parting line plane within the mold cavity, then is carried rearward on the movable mold insert to a second plane where it is stripped off and transferred out through a discharge aperture which is open when the mold cavity is in the second plane but closed off when in the first plane. The aperture faces substantially downward to prevent entry by upwelling thermal air currents. External supplied filtered gas can provide positive pressure through vents within the moldset's internal space. This maximizes mold and part cleanliness while speeding up “mold-open” cycle; may eliminate HEPA filters/enclosures and robots. Optical disks, lenses, food packaging and medical parts are suggested uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,840 to Schad, published on May 20, 1986 teaches an apparatus for continuously receiving and collecting molded articles from a continuously cycling injection molding machine where the articles are collected sequentially and continuously in a uniform physical position or orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,504 to Homann et al, published on Sep. 6, 2005 teaches a method and system for producing hollow rib structures for trim components and panels using gas assisted injection molding. Movable insert members are provided in the mold cavity, particularly at the ends of the structural rib members. After the plastic material is injected into the mold cavity, the plastic is packed in the mold, and the insert members are locked in position. Selectively activatable locking mechanisms are used to lock up the insert members. Thereafter, gas or another fluid is introduced into the rib members in order to provide hollow channels therein. Movement of the insert members provides a recess or groove for placement of the displaced resin from the rib members. The displaced resin material completes the formation of the molded plastic article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,606 to Maus et al, published on Sep. 14, 1993 teaches a molded disk is transferred out of the mold with short-stroke low-mass motions of a pair of mechanical guides which can grip, then release, the O.D. edge of the molded disk, when acting in coordination with movable mold members having undercuts for molded-on retention of the inner portion of the molded disk and/or sprue. Acting together, the disk is stripped off the molding surfaces and can be oriented in a second vertical plane to freely drop out an aperture in the mold, to exit through a discharge chute. Two ways of separating the sprue from the disk are shown, with a molded-in centerhole being preferred. This method and apparatus for transferring the molded disk out faster by gravity discharge wherein an optical disk mold can be enclosed against airborne dirt throughout molding cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,065 to Brown et al, published on Mar. 20, 1984 teaches an improvement in an injection molding apparatus for a container, where the apparatus includes a core defining the interior of the container and first means within the core for initiating ejection of a molded container from the core. The improvement consists of second means adjacent the rim of the molded container for blowing a gaseous material toward the container rim, thereby completing ejection by urging the container away from the core.